vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Acid
Summary Acid is a one of the esper agents working for a mysterious network of people known as Blue Blood. She and her twin sister Counselor are one of the trump cards of the organization and usually act as the bodyguards of their leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Acid (real name unknown) Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper Powers and Abilities: Oxygen Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Illusion Creation through Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Wall level with power (Blasted a 3m hole in a wall, can strengthen her body to overpower Junko Hokaze) Speed: Normal Human, likely Subsonic with strengthening (Likely comparable to Junko) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Superhuman with strengthening (Casually lifted Junko with one arm) Striking Strength: Human Class, Wall level with strengthening (Comparable to Junko) Durability: Human level, Wall level with strengthening (Junko failed to harm Acid's arm in any way when trying to free herself from being choked, despite gripping Acid's arm with all her strength) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with esper power Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, as a talented Level 4 esper she should have superior calculation abilities to regular humans, expert bodyguard Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Oxygen Manipulation Power: Acid has an unnamed Level 4 esper power based in manipulating oxygen. Acid doesn't gather this oxygen from her surroundings, she produces oxygen in her lungs and breaths it out into the air to control it. She can use this power to produce a gust of wind, blast the enemy with compressed air, alter the concentration of oxygen in the air such as that any kind of spark will create flames, create mirages by bending light, etc. However, since her esper power manipulates oxygen, not air or wind which is a mixture of various gasses, this indirect manipulation of air is not an effective use of her powers. She instead excels at chemical reactions. * Acid: Acid has the ability to combine oxygen with hydrogen ions and air moisture to create a powerful oxyacid, using wind to scatter a rain of acid drops towards the enemy. If suddenly mixed with a lot of water, the acid produces white chemical smoke that damages the lungs if breathed. Although reduced in concentration, the water contaminated with the oxyacid can still hurt those that touch it. Acid can use her control over oxygen to avoid this acid. She is skilled enough at controlling her oxyacid to specifically target the joints connecting various materials and weak parts that support a structure, causing it to collapse under its own weight. * Air Blocks: Acid can also combine a collection of various oxydes with the nitrogen and carbon in the air to create muddy-colored solid boxy blocks out of thin air, for example, to build a staircase to the next floor after making a hole in the ceiling. * Strengthening: Acid can breath in enough oxygen to cause hyperventilation under normal circumstances and then control the flow of oxygen in her body down to the cellular level to place her body under her full control. This allows her to strengthen her body to superhuman levels, both in terms of strength/speed and in durability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Air Users Category:Acid Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9